


Drunk

by xx_angelbaby_xx



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_angelbaby_xx/pseuds/xx_angelbaby_xx
Summary: Summary: Hc for Peter P get drunkWarnings: mentions of alcohol and throwing upRequest: Hc: PP Parker’s first time being drunk would be the funniest thing ever honestly





	Drunk

  * the first time this boy gets drunk is a MESS
  * you guys are at some senior’s house for a beginning of the year party
  * and everyone is brining in alcohol
    * he had a wide selection to chose from
    * and he chooses Mikes Hard Lemonade
  * now Peter may be short, but build wise he’s lowkey buff
    * but there is nothing that can help his alcohol tolerance
  * the second the drink hits his throat, he’s done
    * he wasn’t even half done with his drink and he was hammered
  * usually he’s super agile, but when he’s drunk, he just stumbles
    * you saw him hobble towards you, and you knew it was time for you guys to go
    * you weren’t even there for an hour
  * but it was a good thing you brought him to your car to drive him home, because it didn’t take him long to start talking
    * “hey (y-y/n), wanna know something? im THE spiderman. thats fucking right! me and spider-man, one in the same babe.”
    * ask him any question while he’s drunk and he will answer VERY truthfully
  * once you pulled up to his apartment, you faced another problem- he wasn’t going to leave your car
    * he became like a lethargic, clingy, baby
    * you had to carry him up the stairs and into his bed
  * then he got  **clingy**
    * i mean death grip, arms around your waist, pulling you onto his bed- clingy
  * you ended up staying the night, with him initially spooning you, but that got annoying fast
    * he kept singing into your ear
  * so you ended up spooning him
  * the next morning, he woke up, and felt fine
    * but that peace lasted two seconds, and then he ran to the bathroom to empty his stomach
  * other than that, peter’s first time getting drunk wasn’t  _that_  bad, at least for him




End file.
